Crazy for Him (GerIta Story)
by regretfulHeartBreak
Summary: Feliciano's life has been boring and the same thing happens everyday. What will happen when a new kid comes to his school?
1. Boredom

Feliciano woke up for the day. He could hear the birds chirping in delight. The sun hit his face. A small form climbed onto Feliciano's bed. It was Pookie, Feliciano's cat. Feliciano got out of his bed and went to his wardrobe. He got his school uniform and a towel and walked into the tiled bathroom.

He got out of his pajamas and stepped into the shower. The warm water hit his face and the rest of his body. He washed his body, the suds from the soap covered most of his torso and legs. He rinsed himself off after he washed everything else on the outside and stepped out of the warm water. A flash of coldness hit him. He shivered and put the towel around him, making sure that it was around him firmly. Once he was used to the coldness and he was dried off, he put his uniform on. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee and a pastry. He heard a noise coming down the stairs. It was his older brother, Lovino. Feliciano was a 10th Grader and Lovino was a 12th Grader.

"Ciao, Lovi!" Feliciano said his older brother.

"Ciao...Don't call me Lovi!" Lovino retorted at the younger of the two.

Feliciano and Lovino grabbed their stuff for school and left their house. They decided to walk since it was a nice day.

It was quiet between the two brothers. It was usually like this. Lovino was usually talking to his friend, Emma on the phone. Feliciano would usually look at the scenery. Today it was sunny and it was a perfect landscape for his next painting.

Several minutes later, they got to the school building. They parted their separate ways. Feliciano walked to his friend, Francis. They didn't exactly hang out in the same friend group since Francis' friends scared Feliciano.

The warning bell rung and students went to their classes. Feliciano was always bored on a school day. The same thing usually happens.

Feliciano walked to his homeroom. He could hear the captain of the football team, Alfred, trying to break up a fight between Arthur, the captain of the soccer team, and Francis. Feliciano sighed and walked to his desk in the back of the room.

"Herro, Fericiano-kun" his friend, Kiku said to him.

"Hi, Kiku..." Feliciano said, bored. He looked out the window and saw that the trees were blowing a certain direction. The actual bell rung and the sound hit Feliciano's ears. The teacher walked in. She was a woman in her early 30s. She had brown hair, green eyes, and she wore thick glasses. She started to do roll.

"Alfred Jones!"

"Here!"

"Arthur Kirkland!"

"Here!"

She continued doing roll and she got to Feliciano.

"Feliciano Vargas!"

"~Here!" Feliciano said as enthusiastic as he can.

The rest of homeroom was that Mrs. Carter was saying that sophomore dance was in 3 months and that they are have a new student tomorrow.

The bell rung once again and Feliciano had to go to Physics class. Francis was in this class with him. Physics was the class that Feliciano hated the most. It was more boring than MATH!

Feliciano walked into the classroom and sat at the elementary sized school desk. His friend, Lily, walked up to him.

"Hello, Feli!" Lily said, She had red hair that went up to her hips. Her eyes were as black as a raven's feathers. She had a lily that was clipped to her hair. Her uniform was a white button up, a black shirt, and a red necktie. Lily's socks went up to her knees and her loafers fit perfectly on her small feet.

"Hi, Lily!" Feliciano said, getting his notebook out to take notes for the class. Lily went back with her other friends. The teacher walked in for this class. She had dirty brown hair with red glasses. She was dressed like a scientist.

"Hello, scientists! Today we are going to learn about Kinetic Energy!" she said, joyfully. The students groaned in dismay. The teacher started talking. She opened all of the windows. The cold wind blew into the classroom. Lily's hair blew in sync with the wind. Feliciano started taking notes for the lesson. Most of the other students just sat in their seats. They knew if they had to do a test on this, they would fail.

After 36 grueling minutes, the bell rung and Feliciano had to go to Math Class. This is the other class that he dreaded to be in. He never showed it, but it was hidden even more by the fact that EVERYONE else hates Math. Feliciano got signed up for Pre-Algebra, even though he supposed to be in Trigonometry. Someone mixed up the exams last semester so most people have the wrong class. Alfred has Calculus even though he was supposed to be in Algebra 1.

Feliciano walked into the classroom. One of his other friends, Bonnie, was in this class as well. She was supposed to be in Algebra 2. He sat down, next to Bonnie and the Math teacher walked in. He didn't seem in a very good mood. Mathias and Gilbert were talking and the teacher started yelling at them.

Feliciano was easily bored by this class so he listened to his music. He was the Math teacher's favorite student so Feliciano got to do whatever he wanted.

45 minutes later, Feliciano left for break.

Feliciano walked to his locker. When he got his stuff, he looked to his left. A few lockers down, Lily and Lovino were talking. Feliciano went to say hello, but he stopped when he heard the conversation.

"Umm...Lovino...do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Lily said shyly. Lily wasn't usually this shy. Feliciano smiled and waited for Lovino's answer.

"Sure, bella ragazza..." Lovino blushed while the last part of the sentence was whispered. He must really like Lily then. Feliciano frankly thought that Bella and Lovino were dating. Feliciano didn't catch the rest of the conversation and Lily left.

"So fratello! Do you want me to help you get ready for your date?" Feliciano said to Lovino.

"H-how do you know about m-my date with L-lily?" Lovino blushed as red as a tomato when he said "Lily".

"You really do like her, don't you?" Feliciano smiled at Lovino. Lovino just blushed even more.

"Umm...sure you can help me!" Lovino said.

The warning bell rung, and Feliciano had to go to P.E. He saw that there were dodgeballs on the floor. He groaned quietly. Feliciano went to the locker room and changed into his P.E uniform. Four of his other friends, Zoey, Ellica, Allison, and Carly were sitting on the bleachers. The P.E teacher walked in. He had short shorts on and he didn't cover himself up well.

"Now! First we have to climb the ropes and if you guys fall, you have to climb the rope again. Next, you have to front flip over the hurdle. Then, you have to run 3 laps. Finally, you have to walk to the dodgeball area. Is that clear?" the teacher yelled. Everyone groaned.

"Ok! I will show you what to do!" the teacher said. The teacher was about to start, but the door opened. Lily, Feliciano, and everyone else looked at the door. It revealed Lovino.

"Mr. Keith, Mr. Vargas here was cussing at the teacher during class so he will be participating with your class." the principal said. Lovino ran and hugged Lily. Zoey was smirking at Lily.

"I'm sorry Lily! I've embarrassed you haven't I?" Lovino said, nearly in tears.

"No Lovino you haven't embarrassed me. It's part of your personality. I won't judge you for it!" Lily said. There was a long pause after that.

"Anyways, I will demonstrate what we are going to do today!" the P.E teacher said.

He climbed up the rope. But part of his butt was revealed. Everyone gagged. He tried to front flip, but he ended up doing the splits. He then ran 3 laps, he fell down. And then he walked to the dodgeball area. He passed out and class had to end 5 minutes early. Everyone started to grab their stuff and Feliciano went to Art class. This was the only class that he really enjoyed, aside from Home EC.

He walked into the classroom and sat in front of his easel. Today, they were going to paint a picture of something you love. Feliciano decided to paint a picture of pasta.

The bell rung after 50 minutes of class. It was lunch time. Feliciano sat in the table that nobody wanted to go to because of Feliciano's friends. They called them the shy girl, tsundere, rich non-bitch, country gal, otaku, and goth girl. Elizaveta, Feliciano's friend from the 11th grade, decided to sit with them today, along with her boyfriend, Roderich.

"So Lily! Did you FINALLY ask out Lovino?" Ellica asked Lily.

"Y-yeah!" Lily said shyly.

The bell rung, like time went by in seconds. LITERALLY!

The rest of the day was Feliciano being in the classroom, studying.

The last bell rung, and everyone ran to get out of the school building. Feliciano walked with Lovino to their house and Feliciano just dragged Lovino into his room.

"Fratello! You need something for your date tomorrow!" Feliciano said jovially.

The rest of the evening was Lovino trying on clothes, them eating dinner, and the two of them watching a movie together.

Feliciano went to his room and he ended his Thursday.

 **Author: So, how was that? Remember to review/like this story.**

 **~Author**


	2. New Student (Part 1)

Feliciano woke up to start his probably boring day. His cat, Pookie still was laying by his side. He decided to spend some time making breakfast for him and Lovino. Feliciano combed the part of his hair that didn't have that strange curl. He didn't know why he had it, but he had it since he was a child.

He went into the kitchen to make some eggs and ham. Lovino came down the stairs a couple of minutes later. He just got out of the shower and Feliciano could tell by the shampoo and body wash you can smell from miles aways. It's supposed to be a 24 hour kind of smell.

'Oh right! Lovino and Lily are going on their date today!' Feliciano thought to himself.

"So, when is your date with Lily?" Feliciano asked Lovino.

"6:30 p.m. why?" Lovino said, blushing.

"So I can help you get ready in time!" Feliciano said jovially.

"By the way, where are you going to?" Feliciano asked Lovino with a smile on his face.

"The Wang Family's Restaurant a couple blocks from here!" Lovino said.

'That is one of the fanciest restaurants in the neighborhood' Feliciano said to himself.

"So...are we going to go to school now?" Lovino asked-yelled.

"But we haven't ate breakfast" Feliciano told his older brother.

"We are eating on our way to school!" Lovino said as he packed the food in little containers and pulled Feliciano out of the house, not forgetting the things that they needed. Feliciano thought that Lovino just wanted to see Lily.

The only things that could be heard were the sounds of Feliciano and Lovino's breathing and the sound of the wind blowing ever so softly.

They got school 45 minutes early. And Lily wasn't even here yet.

"Lovi! Why did we come to school early?" Feliciano asked the older brother.

"I said don't call me Lovi! And the principal called us after you went to sleep and told me that we have give a tour to a new student that is coming!" Lovino told Feliciano, "It's apparently Lily's cousin and Gilbert's younger brother."

"If Gilbert is older, why is he in my classes?" Feliciano asked Lovino.

"He got held back twice because he didn't do a whole lot of work. He had to visit his grandpa in Germany" Lovino replied to Feliciano's question.

"Why do you have to come along?" Feliciano asked Lovino another questions.

"It's a punishment for cussing at the teacher!" Lovino growled.

They walked in silence for a little bit. They got into the dreaded school office. It also had the feeling of boredom and depression and the smell of rotted tuna.

The boredom is because it's the school office. The sadness because the secretary is always crying about her ex boyfriends. The rotten tuna smell is because the principal loves tun but doesn't eat it all. She doesn't bother to throw it out so the smell can be sensed rooms away.

They walked into the actual principal office and sat down next to Mathias, who probably got in trouble again.

"Hello, Vargas children number 1 and 2!" the principal said. She always called them that because she doesn't like to use first names and they are both boys. (She uses first names to people she doesn't like.

"You know why you are here, right?" the principal asked the Vargas brothers. They nodded.

"Mr. Bielschmidt is the new student in Vargas Child #2's class! So can you give him a tour around the school? Vargas Child #1, I've got a surprise for you!" she smirked as she grabbed a maid's outfit, "It's punishment for cussing at the teacher!" Both the principal and Lovino were running around and eventually, they both collided into each other and fell on the ground.

Feliciano laughed to himself. He walked put of the tuna smelling office and walked into the depressing area where the secretary is crying.

"Feli-ci-ano Var-gas! The new stu-dent is sit-ting in the chair clo-sest to to ex-it!" the secretary said, her tone uneven cuz of the infinite crying.

Feliciano looked and saw a tall, muscular, blonde, young man with blue eyes.

"~Ve! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I will be showing you around the school!" Feliciano said.

"Hallo, Feliciano. I am Ludwig Bielschimdt! Nice to meet jou!" Ludwig said to the Italian in front of him.

"No need to be formal!" Feliciano said to the guy what he assumed was German. Ludwig got up and followed Feliciano.


End file.
